


An Adorable Makeover

by Zerodyne



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dress Up, F/F, Makeover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerodyne/pseuds/Zerodyne
Summary: PAREO has an idea.CHU2 hates it. But not really.
Relationships: Nyubara Reona/Tamade Chiyu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	An Adorable Makeover

“How many times do I have to tell you?! **No, no, no!** ”

Despite the fact that there's only two of them in the studio, CHU2's loud yelling and PAREO's disgruntled noises was enough to make it feel lively… in a bad way.

“Come on, CHU2-sama! Just once, pretty please?” begged PAREO, activating her pleading eyes.

“No! I got all the dresses and clothing for you! I don't want to get dressed up myself!” CHU2 insisted.

PAREO puckered her lips, forming a sharp frown. “Sheesh, you're a tough one, aren't you? You're really missing out being a young and carefree girl without cute clothing!”

“Good. I have no intention of being young and carefree.”

“Uuuh, CHU2-sama!!” PAREO kneeled down to CHU2's level and shook her shoulders. “I won't ask for anything else, I swear! I'll give you a yearly supply of jerky if you want to! Just please… I really want to dress you up!”

CHU2 stared straight at PAREO's puppy eyes, looking as if she was about to cry. Feeling too exhausted to argue… she heaved a very long sigh.

“Fine. Just this once.”

“Yaaaay!” PAREO exclaimed, glomping CHU2. “I swear, I'm gonna make you super cute, CHU2-sama!”

CHU2 just groaned as she followed PAREO into the wardrobe. Oh, dear— she's probably going to _really_ regret this decision.

“Hm, hm~” PAREO hummed, scanning through the wardrobe. A lot of clothes were hung across the board, from bubbly dresses to grunge leather jackets. Her eyes seeked for the dress she bought specifically for CHU2— of course, disguising it as her own purchase at first.

“Here it is!” she beamed, showing CHU2 a rather frilly white dress with pink trimmings. The skirt part was short for PAREO… but it's perfect for CHU2. Speaking of her…

“ **No! No!** I am NOT wearing that! I refuse to!!” CHU2 barked to no end, her cheeks turning red at once. Just the thought of putting it on was embarrassing.

“Nuh uh uh~!” PAREO wiggled her finger. “You've already accepted, there's no pulling back from this!”

“Why must you make me do this…?!”

“It's fine, CHU2-sama! You're just doing this for me, not anyone else!” PAREO beamed, “nobody else will see you dressed like this! Now, put them on.”

CHU2 groaned loudly as she took the dress from PAREO, looking at it like some sort of alien artifact. “How am I supposed to…?”

“CHU2-sama, you've never worn a dress before?!” PAREO gasped.

“I have!!” CHU2 snarled. “Just haven't been in a while.”

With that, she removed her cat ear headphones and stripped off her outer clothing, putting on the dress in one go. PAREO helped her a little, zipping the back of the dress and properly tightening some parts of it. Once she's nicely fit… PAREO stepped back, and her eyes sparkled at once.

“CHU2-sama… oh my goodness, you're-so-cute-I-want-to-squeeze-your-cheeks!” she exclaimed.

“S—stop freaking out like that!!” CHU2 howled, her face completely beet red. Strange, though— she expected to hate every second of this… but she didn't. It felt nice, actually.

“Alright!” PAREO clapped once, grinning happily. “Next, we're gonna style your hair!”

“What?! You said you're just going to dress me up!” CHU2 barked yet again.

“This _is_ part of dressing you up, CHU2-sama,” replied PAREO with a smile. She pulled out a box of hairdressing kit from out of nowhere, before pushing CHU2 into her chair and letting her sit. Though disgruntled, CHU2 had no option but to follow.

“Right, then! By the time I'm done with you, you'll be as sparkling as an idol!” cheered PAREO, getting ready for the makeover.

“I don't want to—” 

CHU2 was about to protest yet again, but PAREO placed her index finger on the smaller girl's lips.

“Ah, shh, shh! Wait until the end results.”

With that, PAREO got to work, weaving and brushing through CHU2's pink hair. She was a tough customer— her hair was really jumbled and messy. She always resisted whenever PAREO tried to move her head or threw a fit every five minutes. Regardless, PAREO persevered, and she slowly got the results she wanted.

“Hm… I think that's good!” PAREO muttered after a while, stepping back to get a clearer look. “Yeah! You're soooo adorable!”

“...I don't like the way you said that,” uttered CHU2 with utter scepticism.

“Oh, come on! See for yourself, CHU2-sama!” 

PAREO scooted closer with her phone open, using the phone's front camera as a mirror. CHU2 gawked at it… at her completely restyled hair.

It was nothing like her usual hair— what used to be long and untidy now looked neatly tied. PAREO gave her a short twintail, tying both sides of her hair with cute ribbons and straightening her usually jumbled hair. CHU2 was completely mesmerized by the way she looked, her cheeks turning bright red as her jaw hung open.

PAREO smiled broadly, satisfied that she got the reaction she wanted. 

“See? Told you!” she beamed, pulling her phone away.

“Uh… uhm,” CHU2 fidgeted, turning her face away from the other. Dear God, now she's very embarrassed.

“I'd dye your hair too if I could… but that wouldn't work with your pretty hair color,” PAREO pursed her lips, already thinking of ways to improve her own masterpiece. “Alright! Now we're gonna put some makeup on!”

“Makeup?!” CHU2 yelled once again, getting to her feet. “PAREO, that's it! I'm not doing any of that!”

“Now, now, CHU2-sama!” PAREO wiggled her finger, clearly enjoying this. “It's not gonna be anything super fancy— just something that can bump up your cuteness factor a little!”

“No! I literally don't care!”

“Okay… fine,” PAREO huffed. “In exchange, I'm gonna take a picture of you and send it to the—”

“WAIT!” CHU2 screamed in panic. “Okay, fine! Do whatever you want…”

“Yippie~ you won't regret it, CHU2-sama!”

“I've dropped my regrets the moment we started.”

Getting the permission to do so, PAREO pulled out her makeup set and started dabbing a few things into CHU2's face. Whatever they are, CHU2 had no idea… she rarely ever put makeup outside of performances, and even then those are just face powders and _maybe_ eyelashes, sometimes. She felt tickled by the things PAREO rubbed on her face… just what the heck are these?

“Alright, done! You're super sparkling now!” PAREO chirped, getting her camera mirror up in front of CHU2 again… and once again, CHU2 was very astonished by the results.

PAREO wasn't lying— her face was indeed sparkling. It didn't have any of that gaudy makeup feel that her mother would usually have… it all looked natural.

“Hehe~ at this point, you really look like a sparkling idol, CHU2-sama!” beamed PAREO.

“That… was your goal all along?” asked CHU2, though she was still focused on her admittedly stunning looks.

“Well… not really, but I saw the chance and decided to wing it! And it worked! You're so cute, CHU2-sama!”

“Stop saying that, you're gonna kill me…”

“But it's true! Here—”

PAREO pulled CHU2 up from her seat and dragged her towards a full body mirror right by the closet, in order to show her just how effective the makeover was.

“See? You're the most adorable thing on the planet right now!” PAREO grinned, getting behind CHU2 and wrapping her arms around the shorter one's neck. “I love you so much, I can squeeze you like a plushie!”

“I'd rather you don't do that,” CHU2 groaned, but she held PAREO's hands regardless. “But if you like doing this to me… well, as long as it makes you happy, I don't mind doing it again.”

“Really?” PAREO's eyes sparkled at once. “I'm happy to dress you up anytime, CHU2-sama!”

CHU2 sighed, but her lips curled into a smile. “Just make sure you don't make me wear anything ridiculous.”

“Hey! PAREO, CHU2, have you seen my—”

Both of them turned around to see Masuki striding through the door… who paused once she noticed CHU2's looks.

“Oh. My God,” she muttered, her eyes widened.

It took a moment for CHU2 to realize what's going on… and she immediately threw a fit once she did.

“Wh— PAREO?! I thought you locked the door?!” she screamed at the other.

“Oh… I might've forgotten,” PAREO replied with a chuckle, scratching her cheek.

“FORGOTTEN?!!!”

“Wow! Holy crap, CHU2!” Masuki approached the two with a rather cheeky smile. “You're so goddamn cute! I gotta send a pic to Rei!”

“NO!!! MASKING, I swear—”

“And snap!” 

Masuki had already whipped her phone up and took a picture of CHU2, which prompted the latter to erupt.

“HEY! DELETE THAT!” she screamed, running as fast as she could towards Masuki— who roared with laughter as she ran away.

“Ahahaha! No can do, CHU2!” she teased.

“I WILL BEAT YOU UP!”

“See if you can!”

PAREO could only watch as the two played cat and mouse around the studio, as CHU2 yeeted every object she could find to stop Masuki from escaping.

Yeah, about that dress up plan… maybe she'll save it for a later time. Maybe never.


End file.
